God Is Watching Your Ever Move discontinued
by Tangledfire Blac
Summary: remember when L said that there was a posibility that someone could be moving Kira's power and if that was true then the case was unsolvible, well L was right someone is in charge, you just need to figure out who it is. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Epilog: Meet Alice

_**God is watching you're every move**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me:So first off this is my 2ed fanfic But the other one is not on this web sight. Also yeahhhhhhhh I finally stared to write this thing!<strong>_

_**Ivy: yeah Tangledfire you put it off for like a week**_

_**Me: ahhhh a week oh no!**_

_**Light: you guys are mean I'm not even in this chapter!**_

_**Me: yeah that's cause I don't like you.**_

_**L: she likes me**_

_**Me: yup! **_

_**L: I thought so**_

_**Me: ok everyone I got the idea for this story when L was talking about how if someone was moving the death note and controlling everything that the case would be impossible to solve. so... in this story you'll need to figure out who is controlling everything. Oh and I almost forgot Beyond Birthday will make an appearance later. **_

_**BB: yeah, I'm in the story**_

_**Me: go away you can't be here till later!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own death note or it's characters, I do own A and I. If there's anything you think you think you can sue me for, it's not mine**_

_**rated M for violence, language, awesomeness, and slight adorable, fluffy yaoi (which comes from BB) **_

_**oh and this story will give away L's name **_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Careful what you do, <strong>_

_**cause God is watching your every move,**_

_**hold my hand in the dark street,**_

_**for if you do I know I'll be safe"**_

_**- **_**Death Note, from the song Misa sings in silence**

* * *

><p>L Lawlit never thought about seeing the same people once the investigation was over. The BB murder case was finished. L was sure that he'd never have to work with A and I ever again.<p>

A and I had been to people that L had met (not in person) on the computer, they had actually been in a chat room and where talking about the BB murder case. When L had talked to them he found that they had noticed clues that even he hadn't. And what was even funnier was the fact that they both went by one letter names like him.

He never though that just a little while later he would be throne it to the pit of crazy that was the Kira case.

If you have ever seen the series, you might remember that there was a point where L was talking about the fact, that there could be someone some where who was controlling who had Kira's powers. L had no idea how true that was.

* * *

><p>A: I can't believe it's all over!<p>

I: I know, BB is in death row

L: for now

I: what do you mean L?

A: yeah

L: well this beyond birthday, he is known to be extremely crafty and manipulative.

A: that's true, so he'll probability just escape...

oh no L if he escapes wont he come after you?

L: he will, but see there's something I haven't told you about BB

A: what?

I: wait A they're probably typing

A: oh

L: BB is my older twin brother

A: WHAT?

L: yes BB is my older twin, I think he was trying to out do me.

I: yes that makes scene

A: I'm sorry L but g2g

I: me 2

L: oh thank you so much for helping with the case

A: no prob

I: it was fun : )

I has logged out of the room

A: hay L please remember that if u ever need help with ANYTHING, you can come to us

L: thanks A

A: love you, by! XD

L: bey

and with that L was all alone again.

* * *

><p>L walked down the street that was located right out side of his hotel in Tokyo. He found it rather annoying that Watiry had insisted that he go outside by him self at least once every two weeks.<p>

"You need sunlight," the old man had advised.

L sighed, _I'm board..._

Suddenly, from behind him heard a loud shriek, "Oh, My God! Look Kara It's A Panda Man!"

L swiveled around to see what was happening, but before he could even see anything he was engulfed in a tight hug from a girl with bright purple hair.

"Oh, no," came another girls voice, "You'll have to excuse my friend, she's... a bit of an idiot,"

L opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by the girl hugging him.

"I'm not an idiot," she scoffed, "I have all A's"

L noticed that 1) they where speaking English, 2) they had American actcants.

"Excuse me," L interrupted the now arguing girls, "are you American?"

"Oh, good job... it's seems that Panda Man is actually smart," giggled the hugging girl.

"Like we haven't herd that one before," mumbled the friend.

L growled, "Of coarse I'm smart! I'm..." he trailed off realizing that he was about to tell them he was L.

"You're, what?" asked the friend as she finally came in to view from around the other girl's purple hair.

She was tall, with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Nothing," mumbled L.

_What the fuck? I never tell any one I'm L and I NEVER have any emotion,I also never cuss, yet these two girls have said no more then six sentences, while in my presents, and all I want to do is strangle them!_

"Um, miss," L addressed the girl hugging him, "would you mind letting go of me,"

She smiled and looked at his face while still hugging him, "Yes I would mind, I would mind a lot. You see Panda Man, you happen to be the most interesting person I've seen all day," she gazed in to his silver/gray eyes with her own dark black/blue/gray ones."

_I've never seen eyes like her's. Wait why do I care, I should be figuring away to get out of this, but I sorta like being hugged by this strange girl._

This was true, L did like it. The girl was worm, and she smelled like sugar and roses. L noticed that she was waring an ankle lath coat that seamed to wrap around him, shielding him from the cold September wind.

The friend interrupted his train of thought, "You know what, I'm going to go get a crowbar," she then turned and walked in to the nearest store.

The purple girl waited till her friend was out of sight and then released him.

She backed up and looked at him, a smiling falling across her pail face. L found to his grate confusion that he was smiling back.

"You know, you really are cute," she commented, "Well see ya," and with that she pranced after her friend.

_What was that?_ L asked him self. He some how felt that he had met those girls before, but the question was where?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: yeah I know it's short but it's epic... so review! <strong>_


	2. Falling down the rabbit hole

_**Me: omg am I really about to right 2 chapters in 1 night? Hell yes!**_

_**Ivy: really Tangledfire what are we going to do with you.**_

_**L: I have a pretty good idea.**_

_**Me: ew you nasty pervert!**_

_**L: I think people cal me that too often.**_

_**Light: cause it's true.**_

_**Me: this is completely off subject but, my computer doesn't like Japanese words.**_

_**Everyone:*stares at me***_

_**Me:okay... on to the story **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note, or the songs in here, I do how ever own a lap top.**_

* * *

><p><span>Kira<span>

"Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead,"- The Pierces, Secret

* * *

><p>Okay so Light found the Death Note, but this time it did not fall from the sky.<p>

No.

This time Light came home to find the note book and Ryuk waiting for him.

"Oh, come now Light, don't you even want to try it out?" begged the shinigami.

Light sighed, "I know that there are rotten people in this world, but..." he trailed off looking at the note book.

_Maybe just once._

Light turned on the TV.

But of coarse, just like drugs, it only takes once. Inevitably Kira was born.

* * *

><p>L: hay A, I are you guys there?<p>

L:hello

L:i need your help

L: ahhhhh

L:get on here

Three hours later

L:come on

I need your help

L has logged off

A:hello L?

* * *

><p>Kira killed, and killed, and well killed. Same old process.<p>

L stared at the blank computer screen. Today the ICPO meeting, and Watari would call him in a few minuts.

L bit his thumb. Ever scene one in the morning he had been trying to get in to contact with A and I. But no such luck. L thought that at least A might be on, he remembered them telling him once that they had trouble falling asleep and usually was awake around one am. Perhaps they where awake. Actually when L thought about it A was probably up they where just doing something else.

_Bet they're reading something._

L had learned that both A and I had reading addictions, _bet A is reading yaoi._ A had talked to L about yaoi, the conversation went something like this:

I: Oh, I need to leave

A:byzzz

L:thanks for the help today

I: yeah

I has logged off

A:so...what do we do now?

L: work on the case

A: but I don't wanna

L:well you'll have to

A:I'd rather go back to reading yaoi

L:whats yaoi?

A:uh... if you don't know then I wont tell you

you shouldn't research it ether

L: why?

A:it will mentally scar you, and you probably never want to talk to me again

L: fine

lets get back to the case

unknown to A, L had researched yaoi. Finding out what it was gave L the idea that A had a 88% chance of being a girl and the other 12% was that they where gay. Not that L had any thing against gay people.

L's phone rang, "Yes, okay, thank you Watari," beep.

The real beginning was about to happen.

Everything happened exactly the same, except for one thing L had no idea where Kira was located. Kira's first victim had been a man who was broadcast around the wold. Still there was something about Japan that fascinated L, maybe it was the fact that the girl with the purple was somewhere in the city, or maybe... maybe it was the fact that Kira was in Japan.

* * *

><p>L sighed as he looked out the window. his dark eyes scanned the Tokyo sky line. it was quite beautiful really, the sun was setting behind the towers and made every thing glow with an hevenly light.<p>

Truth be told, even with the wonderfull view, the grate detective, L, was board. After everything he had done you'd think something exciting would happen.

_a new case i should be working, I even have the police working for me. but... i don't know...even after all that something's still missing..._

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night.**

L jumped in surprise at the sound of Marilyn Manson's voice coming from his pocket.

_I didn't know that I had that song as a ring tone._

L pulled the blue phone and looked at the caller ID.

_A 323 number, but that means that this call is coming from Los Angeles. What the?_

L flipped open and put it up to his ear in his odd way, he held the top of the phone with this thumb and pointer finger, nothing more.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice did not shake despite how worried he was.

"Hello," droned an obviously computerized voice, it sounded creepy and stiff, "hello, L."

"Who is this?" asked L his voice calm as ever.

The voice giggled, literally full out giggled, "Oh, L we have never met in person."

"Then how do you know who I am?" he interrogated.

"Trust me, darling, I have my ways,"

_Did they just call me darling?_

L grimaced. "Who Are You?"

"Well," the voice giggled again, "aren't we demanding today? But you can call me...Z"

_What? Z? The elusive killer, who helped BB with those murders?_

Yes unknown to almost everyone BB had been helped by someone called Z. A had been the one to point ths out when a note was decovered in BB's house.

**_Don't worry B, the shows about to begin-Z_**

L hadn't understood the note, but A had. A had apperintly come across a case where Z had left another note. Z seemed to be someone who stood in the background manupulating people. so there was only one question left.

Who was Z?

"I know that this must surprise you," Z continued, "but I wanted to tell you something,"

"What?"

"Make sure you put on a good show... Lawliet," Clank!

_**Me: oooh... hand off ending!**_

_**Light: yeah I got to be in this one! But only a little...**_

_**Me: Light you know that this story is mostly about L**_

_**L: ha Light now I have my own story!**_

_**Me: well actually after a while it becomes more about other people**_

_**L: are you going to have me die again?**_

_**Me: if I feel like it**_

_**Ivy: ok enough with the chit chat, every one review! **_

_**Me: and have some cake!**_

_**L: I want cake...**_

_**ps: tell me if there is any thing i need to change, thanks**_


	3. Mad March

_**Me:yeah! This one will have BB in it!**_

_**BB:see only three chapters in that's not later**_

_**Me: it's later to me**_

_**BB: you wrote the other chapters yesterday**_

_**Me: okay your point is?**_

_**BB: never mind, just get on with the story so that the readers don't have to listen to our stupid conversation.**_

_**Me: oh readers I haven't read Another Note but I should be getting it in the mail tomarrow**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I do however own some retainers, that I have to ware all the time.**_

* * *

><p><strong>"The pain, the pain,<strong>  
><strong>It's growing inside,<strong>  
><strong>The pain, the pain,<br>It fills up my sole,  
>The pain, the pain,<br>I feel nothing more,  
>The pain, the pain,<br>It's taking control."  
>-Iam Dread<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Birthday<span>**

Beyond Birthday looked around the dull room. And it was, really rather dull, white walls, with a single bed, and best of all one window that looked out to the beautiful scenery of, a brick wall.

_This is fun. _B scoffed in his head, he rolled his blood red eyes in annoyence.

He had been so close. Then it was all ruined. Oh, the life of a criminal. He hadn't even wanted to be one, when that lady has said that he would he hadn't believed her. B had thought that he and his younger brother would both be the greatest detectives in the world.

But no, B now knew that he was born to be a killer. He had known the very moment he had kill that first lady.

That had been years ago, when B was much younger. B had just been sitting there one night, messing with a knife, in a back ally some where in the UK, when this lady had just walked up, asked him if he was okay, and he had cut her throat. After that B knew that he needed to leave the area but... it felt so good to watch the lady's blood run out of her split neck. B was struck by how much blood reminded him of strawberry jelly (his favorite thing to eat). Slowly he had bent down and scooped up some of the blood with his hands. It was so warm! So smooth, he licked the blood off his hand, smiling at the taste, he soon licked up all the blood. He looked down at the dead lady.

"Well, scene you where my first kill, I'll leave something behind," he smiled and bent down, knife cliched in his hand.

A few minutes later he stood back up, and walked away. What he left behind was drawings. He had drawn all over the body, and in the middle of her forehead was a huge gothic B.

Back in the jail cell B sighed.

That memory all ways made him feel confused, it brought up to many clashing emotions.

B walked over to the window and looked out.

Prison sucked. There was no screaming, no blood, and of coerce, no killing.

B missed all of those things. B also knew that those where tribal things to miss, but he really didn't care. All those thing's where what had gotten Lawliet's attention in the first place.

O_h, my dear, beautiful, sweet brother, why the fuck did you lock me up here? If_ y_ou had known our plans lawly-pop, then maybe you would have understood, Z is probably out there now, all ready setting up for the show of a life time. Well, I guess that I'll have to join in the fun some time._

And at that moment B decided to use the monster (Kira) that he had helped to create to his advantage.

Fake a heart attack. That's all he needed to do.

B ran one hand through his spiky black hair and bit his thumb with the other

_How hard could it be?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: sorry that it's so short<strong>_

**_BB: i have a chapter! i guess i wont kill you_**

**_Me: thank you for not killing me_**

**_Ivy: if you killed her i would be pissed_**

**_light: whatever just review!_**

**_L: yes Light-kun the seems like a good idea, review!_**


	4. Mad Teaparty

_**Me: new chapter!**_

_**Light: more me!**_

_**Me: narcissist*!**_

_***self obsessed person**_

_**also I want to explain that A is not the normal A that is part of the story with BB, this is a completely different A that I made up. I had to use a letter that I liked for her name, I couldn't use B and I didn't want to use T so I settled for A.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, if I did every one would joke about how Mello looks like a girl. sorry for some mixed up cahptr names just know that the one in the box is the right one and that fom do day onward there will be Alice In Wonderland refernces.**_

* * *

><p>Mad Tea-Party<p>

"I think you might do something better with the time," she said, "then wasting it in asking riddles that have no answers,"- Alice in Wonderland, Alice

* * *

><p>Light looked at his computer screen and smiled. He turned to the shinigami standing next to him, pushing his perfect copper hair out of his eyes as he did so.<p>

"You see Ruyk, people are all ready falling under the power of Kira!" he gestured to the computer screen that was filled with sights that Light had found (thanks to the grate god Google). "People may not want to admit it but they have noticed that someone is killing the criminals. The people who have done nothing wrong are cheering Kira on, and the ones who have done wrong are to afraid to show their faces," Light said this with such intensity that even Ruyk was impressed, and lets not even mention what the two people looking in to Light's room thought. "This is how it should be. It's perfect, everything is going just like I planed,"

In the middle of Light's I am amazing moment the TV in his room flashed on.

IMPORTANT NEWS UPDATE. It read.

A man sat facing the camera, behind him was what looked like an office, with people rushing around and talking loudly.

"We'd like to apologize for the interruption," said the man in a rush, "as of now we are bring you a live broadcast of Interpole's IPCO.

"What's this?" asked the freaky shinigami, his alread**y **large smile growing in curiosity.

Quickly, Light stood up. He stared at the screen with a carious face. "Interpole?"

"We now bring you live to the IPCO interpole," droned the man on the TV.

The screen changed, instead there was a well dressed man with black hair sitting perfectly, his freaky blue eyes staring intensity in to the camera.

He opened his mouth and began to speak, "I head up an international police force, which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Taylor." when Light heard this he swore that he heard a quite giggle from out side his window, but there was not time to worry about silly things like that.

The man, Lind L. Taylor was talking again, "Other wise known as L" at his Light defiantly heard a laugh from out side his window.

"What? Who is this Guy?" asked Light.

"Beat's me," said Ruyk, even though he defiantly knew who it was.

Lind had lowered his head but now he brought it back up again, "Criminals around the world are being murdered by a cereal killer, I conciser this crime to be the most atrocious murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice."

Light heard more laughter and someone saying, "As if he even sleeps in the first place!" light shook his head at the noise and turned up the volume.

"Kira I will hunt you down! I will find you!"

Light's eves became huge.

"He seams certain he'll catch you," commented Ruyk, unhelpfully.

Light erased the astonished look and replaced it with one of complete power and control. "That fool, he'll never find me." the way Light said it made it seamed at though he should have rolled his eyes. "He'll have to get this first!" Light picked up the Death Note, the powerful look in his eyes was being replaced bu one of crazy excitement. Light waved the Note in front of the TV. "As long as he doesn't have this, there's no evidence! It'll be impossible to catch me!" Light smiled evilly and sat back in his chair, once again relaxed, "I had in face anticipated that the police would get involved and something like this might happen,"

On the TV Lind was speaking again, "Kira I have a pretty good idea what your modivation might be, and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However... what your doing...is... evil!"

That last word echoed in Lights head.

Evil...Evil...

"You're not evil..." a small voice whispered in his ear, "you are not evil, you are God..."

It was clear to Light then. He was god. Almighty, all powerful, God!

"Evil... you think I'm evil?" Light asked the TV, "I AM JUSTICE!" he yelled, and stood but up from his chair "I protect the innocent and kill the evil doers! I am the one who will become God the new world! And as for though's who would appose that god, they are the ones who are truly evil!" Light flipped open the Note and grabbed a ballpoint pen out of the pencil holder. Light got ready to write, "I guess your just two stupid, L. Too bad, this could have been a lot more interesting if you'd only been a bit smarter." Light scribbled on the Note, when he was done, it took up an entire page and read simply Lind L. Taylor.

Light gave a small crazy laugh. "I'll show everyone what happens if you cross me,' Light's voice was breath less from excitement. "The entire world is watching, L.

Light and Ruyk stared at the screen.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Lind clutched at his heart and then fell back in his chair.

Light started creepily laughing again. "What's wrong wot got nothing else to say?" light giggled.

In the middle of Light's giggling the screen changed again, there was nothing on it but a big black, Gothic, L.

"What?" asked Light outraged.

From the screen came a high pitched computerized voice, "Ah! I had to test this just encase," exclaimed the voice, "but I-I never thought it would actually happen!" if Light had been paying close enough attention he would have noticed the the high pitched voice had a back ground bass to it that was the speakers real voice but... Light was to busy with his internal freaking out

"Kira... it seams that you can kill people with out having to be there in person... I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Taylor. The man that you just saw die on television. I should tell you that he was an inmate. His execution was secluded for today. That was not me." the voice spoke in short choppy sentences, "The police arrested Lind and did not report that he had been captured. So you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information such as that,"

"He got you!" smiled Ruyk.

L's electric voice took on a forceful tone, "But I inshore you, L is real. I do exist. Now, try to kill me!" L demanded.

"You bastard!" glared Light.

"What's wrong? Come on cant you kill me?"

I-I can't kill him, I don't know who he is.

"L is smarter then you thought" whispered the voice again.

"He-he, you can't kill him," said Ruyk happily.

Outside on the streets and in their homes the people of Tokyo watched the epic battle in amazement.

"Well, the show has started to get more interesting!" smiled Z from where they hovered outside Light's window, "I wonder what else is in store?"

"Shit! Shit! He got me!" yelled Light, his gold eyes burned with frustration.

L was suddenly calm, "Well Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all,"

########################################################

From his hotel room L spoke in to the microphone, "So, there are some people you can't kill,"

Out side the window X sat in a tree and watched the grate detective.

L smiled as he spoke in to the microphone, "You've given me a useful hint,"

Back in Light's room, both Light and Ruyk stared at the screen.

"Let me return the favor." L's voice came evenly through the TV. "I have something that I think you'll find interesting." L's serious voice cut through the silence of Light's room. "All though this was announced as a world wide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in Tokyo. I wanted to broadcast this in different areas of the world until we found you. How ever it looks like that wont be necessary. I know know where you are."

The creepy shinigami giggled. "This L is pretty good," he said in his scratchy deep voice.

"But of course," L's electronic voice cut off anything else that Ruyk planned on saying, "I all ready had an idea where you where. The police ignored your first killing because it was so obsolete. But as we both know your first kill was a man who had held hostages at a school. Which out of all the criminals that have died so far his was the one with the least severe crime. Further more he was only broadcast in Japan. With this information I have been able to deduce this much, you are in Japan and your first murder was nothing more then an experiment, this means that you haven't been killing for very long."

Light stared at the TV.

This L is good to good, I need to get read of him!

"We decided to broadcast in Tokyo first because it has a very high population. And luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that it would go this well. It wont be too long now until I can sentence you to death."

This time both L and light heard giggling from outside their windows. They both ignored it.

"Naturally I'm very interested in knowing how you can kill with out being there in person. But I can wait a little longer. You can answerer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon...Kira."

And with that Light's TV screen turned its self off.

"Really?' Light asked the room, "He's going to sentence me to death?...sounds interesting,"

the giggling came again but this time it was right next to Light's ear, "Ah, now your starting to think like me, but do you think you can face him? Will you meet his challenge?"

"L, I except your challenge!" proclaimed Light.

#######################################################

"L," whispered a soft voice in the raven haired mans ear, "what will you do about Kira?"

"I will bring Justice to them!"

"Justice? Is that really what you want?"

"Yes,"

##############################################################3

"L,"

"Kira,"

"I will hunt you down where ever your hiding,"

"For I am,"

"For I am,"

"Justice!"

Me: yeaz! 'nother chapter done! I feel so proud! so everyone comment please and check out my other stuff!


	5. Cheshire Cat and Mad Hatter

Me: woot! my character is in this chapter!

Ivy: mine too!

L:you two are annoying

Me: It's our job we get payed for it you know.

Light: no you don't

Ivy: yes we do Tangledfire's friend pays us to be annoying

Light: why?

Me: because he can

* * *

><p>Cheshire Cat and Mad Hatter<p>

"Well then," The cat when on, "you see a dog growls when it's angry and wags it's tail when it's pleased. Now **_I _**growl when i'm pleased, and wag my tail when I'm angry. Therefor I'm mad"- Alice in Wonderland, the Cheshire cat

"why is a raven like a writing desk?"- Alice in Wonderland, the Mad Hatter

* * *

><p>"What are these?" asked Soichiro Yagmai as he stared down at the neat peaces of paper that lay on his desk.<p>

"We are quitting the Kira case," stated the officer in front of him, "After what happened with those FBI agents we just don't want to risk our lives, we have family that need us. Surely you can understand."

The other man on the right grunted. "Plus, we can't trust L. He had those FBI agents spying on us."

The third man spoke up, "We really are sorry, Chief, and L," he turned and looked at the computer at the back of the room.

"It's understandable, but you mus remember that once you leave this room you become another suspect," stated L's electronic voice.

"We Understand." chanted the men in unison.

With out another word the men walked out of the room.

"I actually want to tell you," L's voice piped up after the men left, "that if any of you have reasons to leave please do so now."

"Six of us that's all there is?" asked Soichiro.

"It's quite alright," said L, "Now I want all of you to go out side and discuss about weather you trust me or not. And remember that I now trust you,"

The six men wandered out side to discuss.

Somewhere in that discussion one of the men left.

The now five men stood and stared at the white pain of the door that marked the outside of the hotel room that L had guided the to.

"All right," whispered Soichiro as he put his hand on the door nob, turned it and pushed.

What greeted the five men was not what they expected.

A tall man, with black messy hair, ill fitting clothing, black bags under his eyes and a stooped back was standing in the middle of the front room on one lag and scratching his lag with the other.

The man stared at them with his expressionless, over dilated eyes.

"I am L," he stated.

Each of the police officers introduced them selves. They held up their badges as they did so.

"I'm Soichiro Yagmai,"

"Matsuda,"

"Aizawa,'

"Mogi,"

"Ukita,"

"Bang," shouted(ish) L as he pointed a finger gun at them.

The men gasped in unison.

"If I was Kira you'd all be dead," droned L as he walked in to one of the other rooms, "Come,"

when the men reached the room they found L sitting in a very odd position. He seemed to crouch in the chair. His knees pulled up to his chest.

Well that explained the his back.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that we will be joined by two of my acquaintances. They have helped me with cases in the past. They should be here any-"

But L was cut off by a loud sound from the ceiling.

Everyone looked up.

Bang! Crash! "Ouch!" Crunch! And a final loud crack as part of the ceiling came away. White dust flew everywhere.

"What the hell?" asked the coughing Aizawa his Afro covered in white particles.

As the dust cleared the men where able to see a figure laying among the rubble.

The figure coughed and stood up. "Well that didn't go as planned," it said in a slightly low but still girls voice.

The dust finally cleared and the men could see the intruder.

I was a girl completely dressed in black with wast length purple hair with bangs that covered her right eyes and a black coat that barely skimmed the floor.

She looked at the police officers but did not see L.

"Excuse me, I seem to have fallen through the ceiling, and I don't know if I'm in the right place."

The door behind all the police members had just come through opened.

"A? Are you in here?" asked the new girl that entered the room. She had brown hair to her shoulders, was wearing a green T-shirt with black designs on it and black pants. The most intersting thing about her was her striking blue eyes. She spotted the girl, A who stood in the middle of the ceiling debris.

"I'm right here, so I guess I'm in the right place?" A smiled.

But her friend had gone completely still. Here eyes had spotted L.

"I? I? are you all right?" A laughed, everyone else just stared between the two girls.

"You might want to turn around," I spoke with a bit of an American-western drawl.

Slowly A turned around. Her eyes fell on L.

"Fuck no! You have got to be kidding! Panda man?" she yelled, gray/blue eyes huge with excitement.

"Please, be quite A," growled L.

The police now looked between L and A. At almost the same time they noticed that this was the first emotional reaction L has shown.

A raced up to L and stood directly in front of him. "Let me guess your L?" A beamed.

"That is correct,"

"OMG! This must be destiny!" giggled A.

"Excuse me," interrupted Soichiro, "But who are these people?"

L looked at the police, "These are the acquaintances I mentioned,"

"Acquaintances?" scoffed I as she strode in to the room to stand next to the police. "We are hardly acquaintances."

A turned and gave a Cheshire grin to everyone in the room, "Let us introduce our selves."

"I am I," smiled I, "but you can call me Kara,"

"Kira?" asked L in a slightly freaked out voice, for A had just plopped down on the arm of the chair he was "sitting" in.

"No dumb ass," A rolled her eyes, "you miss heard Kara not Kira,"

"Still," L continued, making a conscious effort to keep his voice even, "she just uped her percentage of being Kira by .5."

"Really," Kara now rolled her eyes.

"My turn! I'm A, but you can call me...um... how 'bout, Alice!"

"Considering we are giving out are aliases I would like all of you to call me Ryuzaki,"

Alice looked confused for a moment, "I don't think I can pronounce that right... I'll call you Reezakey"

Everyone stared at her. "What?" she asked, scrunching her eyebrows in annoyance.

"I'm sorry but are you really all that smart?" asked L, he had a bit of a smile on his face.

Alice glared at him, "Yes, I just cover it up with childish nonsense!"

"I should know I'm her best friend," confirmed Kara.

"We need to get to work so would everyone please have a seat?" L gestured to the many couches that where in a circle around a table.

"Don't worry about the mess, I'll have Watari clean it up," L said as Alice started to open her mouth.

"I just wanted to say that you need more security up there," pouted Alice.

L sighed. "Alice please take a seat on a normal chair,"

"Come on Alice," Kara patted the spot next to her on the green couch she had sat on.

Alice pouted again, "I like it here,"

"Come on," Kara shook her head at her friend, "I think you've tortured L enough for one day,'

"I will never torture him enough!" Alice declared.

"I hate you," glared L.

"For now," Alice gave him a wink.

L had a feeling that this was going to be a long and hard case.

_**Me:LOL! ceiling**_

_**L: I hate you too**_

_**Me: you know you really love me!**_

_**Ivy: I want light!**_

_**Light: me too!**_

_**Me: ah, young love!**_

_**Light and Ivy: what?**_

_**Me: nm, please everyone comment and favorite and stuff!**_

_**Ps: happy b-day Ivy!**_


End file.
